It's complicated
by LivingTheDanAndPhilLife
Summary: From popular to quiet, that's Austin moon for you. Rich, reserved, 'normal' life, but when a new girl enters his world, things begin to get complicated. Very complicated. Will they be able to come through? Or will the problems simply become too much? I don't know what to rate it so i just done T. Oh and I promise to finish this one! Has violence and gory scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! So..I am writing another story. I know my other one was, well, a fail, but I promise I will be more committed to this one, and I will actually finish it! **

Ally's POV

As usual, I beat my alarm clock in the morning. I don't even know why I wasted money on the stupid thing. Instead, I was was plunged back into reality because of another nightmare. And, as usual, I was greeted by a pillow, damp with sweat, and my hair sticking to the nape of my neck. Yeah, not pleasant. But, I've become used to it. I've been having stranger nightmares for as long as I can remember. It started of with screaming for my mother, until, over the years, I've learned to keep my screams internal, even during the dreams, so not to wake my parents.

The dreams are always about someone that I don't recall meeting in real life, and something bad happens to them. This time, it was about a tall, blonde male, being tortured. Yeah, this wasn't pleasant either. And it's strange, because I don't know this person at all in real life, but I was more than familiar with him in the dream. If you know what I mean.

I sat up in bed, my breathing heavy, and ran my fingers through my hair. I walked over to the bathroom, and splashed water on my face, trying to wake myself up.

"Calm down, Ally." I tell myself. "It was just a dream" I repeat this to myself, like a mantra, when I hear my bedroom door opening.

"Ally? Honey? Are you awake?" It was my mother. So much for not waking them up.

"Yes, mom," I reply.

"Okay, have a shower and come down. I've made pancakes." She beams at me from the door, before walking back out.

I don't usually like having showers in the morning, but I figured it's best, thanks to the sweat-damp hair I wake up with every morning.

Also, Dad must have bad a pay rise or something, otherwise mom wouldn't make pancakes for breakfast. Usually it's just the cheapest cereal bars from the nearest supermarket.

After blow drying my hair, throwing on faded pair if jeans and a black blouse, I head downstairs with my school bag. I don't wear makeup, partly because I don't see the point, I mean, I'm going to school, and mainly because its just unnecessary costs.

When I walk into the kitchen, the smell of pancakes hits my nose, immediately making my mouth water. My kitchen was massive. It was a modest size, with cupboards taking up three of the four walls, and a small table with stools for breakfast. I sat down on my usual chair and chowed down the pancakes.

"New school today, huh Ally?" My Dad asks.

"Yes. Not looking forward to it." I reply. And it was true. I mean, I don't mind school, I don't get bullied, I get good grades, and the teachers are usually nice to me, it's just, I don't know where I'd fit into the school. I know there'd be the typical groups, and I'd rather avoid them as much as possible. I don't really like attention.

"Don't worry, it will be fine." He smiles at me, through a mouthful of pancakes, and I smiled back.

The school was rather close to where we lived. Which is one if the main reasons we chose it; we had to sell the family car as we couldn't afford to keep it, which meant moving house to a good school, which was close to dad's workplace. As I walked through the gates of Marino High, the usual buzz of a Monday morning was immediately felt. The grounds of the school were very open, with the back end being entirely covered in lush, green grass, followed by two sports pitches. The building itself was large and looming, the exterior almost entirely made of glass panels, which meant you could easily see students climbing up the seemingly endless flights of stairs, off to their morning lessons.

I was quite confused, I had no idea what I was to do. I looked around for someone who looked like they would help, without sending me to the wrong place it punching me in the face. This was difficult. I walked into a small, fenced garden, towards a boy with blond hair. He wore a red and black plaid shirt over a black Tshirt, with black jeans. I couldn't see his face as he was looking down, but he seemed approachable.

"Excuse me, do you know where the principals office is?" I asked, in my most polite voice. No reply. "Umm..excuse me-" I was cut off by a tap on the shoulder. I turned around to be greeted with a pair of luminous sky blue eyes.

"Hi. I'm Olivia. You must be the new girl. Are you looking for the principals office?" She asks cheerfully.

"Yes, I am." I reply. I look behind her to see another girl, with long, pitch black hair, and also blue eyes, although her's were more icy. She has a small face, and pink cheeks. She wore chunky, black boots, black skinny jeans, a monochrome band t-shirt, and a black hoody. She was looking at a boy, who was talking to her. He had messy dark brown hair, and grey-green eyes. His jaw was ever so slightly square, and his cheekbones were...definitely there. Beside him, another boy stood. He had lighter brown hair and green eyes, and wore a leather jacket over a white t-shirt.

"We could take you there, if you want. Right, amber?" She looked over at the girl in black.

"Yeah." She said, glancing at me briefly, and smiling.

"Thanks." I say, smiling back. We began walking towards the building. "My names Ally Dawson, by the way. Short for Allison."

"Well, I'm Olivia Evans, there's a lot if Olivia's in this school. This is my friend Amber-Rose Fraie, there aren't a lot if Amber-Roses -"

"Call me, Amber." Amber cuts off Olivia.

"Yes, call her Amber. For your own good." The dark-brown-haired boy said. I chuckled at this. "I'm Zac, by the way. And this is Adam." Zac pointed to the green eyed boy, who smiled.

"Cool." I say

"Well, we are here." Olivia finally said; we'd been climbing steps for what felt like forever, and my legs felt like they were about to fall off. "What's your next lesson?" She asks

"Umm.." I pull out my timetable and scan it "English with Mr K."

"Oh, that's my lesson too." Amber says. "I could wait for you, if you want. So you don't get lost."

"Sure" I say, gladly accepting the offer, mental long ticking off 'make new friends' and 'don't get lost' off my to-do list.

"Bye." We say to the others. "See you at break." Amber adds. I knock on the door of the principals office, and walk in. Minutes later, I walk back out, knowing more about the school, and what to do when something completely unlikely happens, and lots if hopes and wishes about settling into the school. Amber still stood at the door, reading a book intently.

"Hey." I say, grabbing her attention.

"Oh. That was pointless, huh?" She says, putting her book back into her bag.

"Pretty much." I reply. "She said that she told Olivia to 'keep and eye out for me in case I need help', what does she think is going to happen to me?" Amber chuckled shortly with me. " oh, I wanted to ask you something."

"What about?" Amber looked at me.

"Who was that guy? The one in the garden?"

There was a short pause.

"Austin Moon. Everyone knows him and what happened to him. Although, it's quite long, and we are here." She nods at the door, which I assumed led into my English room. "I will tell you at break." She explains.

"Sure." I say, before heading into what felt like the longest English lesson of all time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ally's POV

The English lesson just droned on. I mean, I enjoy learning and I get good grades etc. but the attendance of frequent lessons just tire me. And this time I had more of a reason to be impatient; I really wanted to know what had happened to Austin Moon. I had no idea what it was about him that made me so intrigued to find out. He just...looked awfully familiar. The blond hair. I could have sworn I'd seen it before. The school bell dragged me out of my thoughts, and I quickly packed my things away, before following Amber out of the room.

"Thank God Olivja reminded me I had to do that essay, sir would have flipped out if j hadn't handed in this essay as well."

"How did Olivia know you had homework?" I asked

"I tell her. So she can remind me. God hasn't gifted me with the best memory, you see." She smiled "Let's got outside." She suggests

"wait." I call, before she can disappear into the buss of students. She stopped and looked at me quizzically. "What happened to Austin?" Amber laughed for some reason.

"You really want to know, right?" I nodded in reply "well, brace yourself for the saddest story ever."

"braced," I say, smiling.

"Well, Austin Moon. Where do I start? He was one of the most popular kids in Marino High. Everyone knew him. He was rich, smart and, surprisingly nice. But, people noticed that he was very wary when it came to girls. At first, we were convinced he was gay, but then, a few crazy girls saw him in the car park, and he was holding some girls hand. She didn't come to this school. She was blonde and very pretty apparently. But no one knew who she was. So, these completely Austin-obsessed girls, followed the poor girl home to find out that she wasn't particularly wealthy. Soon after, need had spread and everyone knew that Austin had a girlfriend. Even people from the school a couple of blocks away knew. It was crazy. Anyway, nobody is sure what happened next, but there are rumours that Austins parents are such assholes, that they didn't like the fact that Austin was happy with a poor girl, so they paid the parents to move away from Austin."

I gasped. That was such a horrible thing to do to your own child.

"Yeah, I know" Amber nodded beige continuing. " and ever since then Austin had just been miserable. He's slowly drifted down the social ladder in school, and people think that he is weird, and make jokes about him, saying his suicidal and shit like that. It's pathetic really. Me and the others feel sorry for him."

Amber was finished, and I was left simply stunned. I didn't think anybody would ever bring such sadness upon someone, let alone your own son. And all because she wasn't well off. It made me sick and hope that there were as few people as them on this planet as possible.

"I..umm..just need to put this in my locker. Can you tell me where they are?" I asked Amber.

"Yeah, just go straight ahead. Our lockers are the light blue ones. I'll wait here for you." Amber nods, and j walk towards my locker. I was so deep in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed someone walk directly into me. My folder fell to the floor and my hands were out in from of me resting on something lean, and muscular. I looked up to find a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes, with a head of blonde hair. It was Austin.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Umm..don't worry about it. " he replied. His voice was deep and mellow. I awkwardly picked up my folder and looked back up, to find that Austin was gone. I shrugged and walked in the direction of where I left Amber.

The rest of the day was very boring. The only lesson I was looking forward to was music, as it was one of those lessons where I could wind back and actually enjoy what I was doing, without worrying about what was going on around me. Amber and all of the others were in my music class, which I am very grateful for. And guess who else was in my class? Austin Moon of course. He kept to himself throughout the lesson, which I expected. But what I didn't expect was for him to have a friend. No offence to him or anything, but after what Amber said, I thought he was completely alone at school. I'm happy he isn't though. And his friend seemed happy and bubbly, which I think is the perfect personality for Austin to have fun with. His name was Desmond Wade, but everyone, even the teachers, called him Dez.

Mr Fisher told us that we had to create a price of music with at least three musical instruments in groups of 3-5 for an end of year performance. Of course, I was in a group with Amber and Olivia and Zac and Adam.

"So, what instrument do you want to play, Ally?" Olivia asked.

"Piano, please." I respond.

"Good. Because none of us are great at playing the piano. You'll have to practise on a keyboard though. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure." I reply "what is everyone else playing?" I ask

"well, Amber is playing lead guitar, I'm playing base, Adam is playing drums and Olivia is singing." Zac replied, "we need a backing singer though, but, unfortunately, none of us can sing for shit. Can you?" He looked at me, almost pleadingly, but I had to decline.

"I'd rather not. I know sorry." I say.

"It's fine." He replies. He looks around the room. "You're going to need a keyboard stand. You should go and ask Mr Fisher." I nod and walk out of the practise room. As I go towards the main room, I hear music coming out of the practise took opposite us. Someone was playing a guitar and singing. It was definitely a male voice. It sounded amazing though, I just wanted to walk in and sing with them. Which is pretty much impossible considering I have stage fright, and this song was definitely an original. Wait, this voice sounded awfully familiar. I lean into the door and press my ear against it, listening more carefully, applying all my weight onto the door. Yes. It was Austin. He was amazing. I had no idea he could sing, and I could hear drums in the background, which I'm sure was played by Dez. All of a sudden the music stopped playing and the room went silent. I was confused but stayed in the same position. Unfortunately.

The next thing I know the door is opened from the inside and I tumble into the room face first. I see two pairs of sneakers and look up, trying to ignore the burning against my cheeks and smile causally.

"Oh, hi." I say

"what were you doing listening in on us like that?" Dez demanded. I wish I could answer without sounding like a creep, but failed miserably. "Were you stalking us? Were you going to kill us? Ohmygod, Austin, she was about to kill us! We have to get out of here!"

"no! No! I want trying to kill you, Jesus." I breath in, coming up with a better lie. "I was, just doing my laces. Yes. And I needed a door to lean on. It just happened to be yours." I smiled, confident with my fool-proof plan. The pair looked at each other, before looking down at my shoes.

"You haven't got laces." Austin states. I looked down at my shoes, and realised that they were flats. Austin had a small smirk on his face.

"Umm..Did I say my laces? I meant I was doing my friends laces. She ran away though. In fact, I should probably get going too. Bye" and with that I run out of the room and back into my own practise room. The keyboard stand will have to wait.

**I hope you enjoyed this! **

**The laces scene is, unfortunately, based in real life. :/**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry I haven't written in a very long time. **

**but, you probably don't want to hear about my boring life **

**so here you go... enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

what did I do?

I totally embarrassed myself. First day of school as well. I wish I could just-fly to Mexico and never come back and never meet Austin and Dez again, so I never have to be reminded of this horrible experience. Okay, I may be over-exaggerating, but it was very humiliating. Anyway, I can't go back in time and change things so... I guess I'll have to face the humiliation next time I see either Austin or Dez. I'm walking home right now , I am going to have to tell my mom about everything too, but I'll just exclude the laces thing. I decide to take a long route home because I just needed some fresh air ,it's not often I say that that as -I am sure I have mentioned before- I hate walking.

While I was walking, I see a large house, it was massive, grand and whatever adjective that goes along with the lines of that. I stood across the road to this house, just staring at the gigantically, big house. If my father or mom could afford such a big house…we'd be rich.

I was still lost in my thoughts when I see a blonde haired boy walk toward the gates of the house, I squint to see Austin.

"Austin!" I call, and walk up to him. I know I had just ranted mentally about hoping never to meet anyone and I know he doesn't like to talk to people besides form Dez, but I want to get to know him.

"Hi Austin," I say when I stand next to him.

"Hey, laces girl" he replies with a smirk.

"Um…excuse me? When did that become official?"

"When I decided that it was a very suitable nickname for you"

"No, don't call me that, my name is Ally,"

"Whatever you say, laces girl," he repeats my nick name.

"Hey!" I say while whacking his arm.

Well, I know I shouldn't have whacked his arm as he pushes me harshly, yet gently (so I don't get hurt) against the wall. His face wasn't close-close but, I couldn't move.

"Austin? What are you doing? Move. " I frown. What had gotten into him?

"Why, laces girl? Am I scaring you? Does this make you nervous?" he asks

"No." I whisper, but it was clearly not true, my breath was shaky and I was looking everywhere apart from Austins face.

He moves closer, close enough that I could feel his minty breath against my face

"Now?" he whispers. I gave in.

"Okay, okay! I am nervous! Now move! "I say and shove him away jokily.

"Why did you do that" I ask

"'cause, the only reason most girls usually talk to me is because, they you know want…to have a boyfriend or whatever" he answers

"Well I am not most girls. And well I know what…happened to you so I'm not going to try and do what 'most girls' do" I say and smile, he nodded, obviously he knew that everyone knew what happened.

"So who told you?"

"Someone…" I tease

"Who?"

"Someone!" I repeat.

"Laces girl! Tell me!"

"Umm…NO."

"Ugh! Whatever I have to go to home" he says, giving up.

"Where abouts do you live?" I ask

"Um... this is my house." He says pointing to the white grand mansion

"Whoa! That's your house! It is enormous! "I say not trying to hid my awe struck face

"Yeah, but I don't really like it but, whatever"

"You don't like it! You ought to see my house, it's nothing compared to this" I suggest.

"Okay, show me your house, laces girl" he says

"Okay, will." We walk to my house. I was a bit worried about what he would think, but if he was a real friend, he obviously wouldn't care about the appearance of my house.

"well, here we are. Home sweet home" Well, from the outside, my house looked like every other house but, worse. I didn't care, though. I loved my home, and my parents and yeah.

"Come inside then" I said while unlocking the door and stepping in.

"Honey is that you?"

"Yes mom," I reply "I got a friend with me "I say as my mom walks into the living room

"Hello darling, I am ally's mom but please, call me penny" my mom says to Austin

"Hi penny, I am Austin" he smiles

"Well, hi Austin"

* * *

The day went fast. It was very fun with Austin, he was a lovely guy and so funny, my parents really liked him too. In 4 hours I learnt that, he loved Ben and jerry's ice cream, chocolate, romantic movies and Romeo and Juliet was his favourite and he absolutely LOVES pancakes, just like me, I didn't even remember his parents broke his heart, not even once. But, now it was time for him to go, just before dinner. I was walking him home, once we were at the gate at his house Austin said good bye

"I don't say bye because you never know we may see each other again so I say see you later" I say to him. He chuckled

"Alright laces girl, see you later"

"See you later "I start to walk away but, I remembered what I wanted to say to him

"Hey Austin!" I call back he turns around immediately. "I am going to help you get back the girl that was taken away from you!"

* * *

**Second complication between Auslly**

**Ally doesn't like Austin. Instead she wants him to get back with the girl his parents moved away.**

**But this may change you never know**

**Sorry it was so short and crap compared to the other chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry haven't updated in long just been busy. And I am not sure how many people are actually reading and enjoying/liking my story, so if** you** do like it please review! It just makes me think that people are actually reading and liking it so i write more. Anyway, chapter four. **

**WARNING! NOT EDITTED**

Ally's POV

As soon as the words left my mouth, Austin's face seemed to light up immediately. It made me smile.

"Really?!" He said. Loudly. Running back towards me.

"Yeah. But I have to know her name first."

"Her name is Charlotte."

"And I have to know, how she looks, and how you met, where you met, any details. "

Austin breathed deeply, as if preparing for a speech.

"Well, we went to kindergarten together and we became friends from there. Of course when we were small we didn't really know much about background, like any siblings or of they were rich or not. But as we grew older I became aware that she wasnt...wealthy. And I knew my parents would was a really good friend and I didn't want to lose her. So I invited her over to my house regularly but we never went to her house, because my parents or my mum or dad would just want to go once to check if she was a 'suitable' friend. Anyway, I just started to like her more and more and began to look forward to seeing her more. Apparently I would constantly talk about her to my friends. I guess that's when I realised that I...um...like-liked her. I bought flowers from a shop-obviously-and like dressed smart for when she got out of her school. Oh I forgot to say, she like went to a different high school. Anyway I waited for her to get out of her school and when she did. I well, sang my own song for her, it's called steal your heart. Anyway I done it in front of her whole school because I got speakers and a microphone from home and stuff so everyone heard. And yeah we began to date from then. And then my parents found out and forced her to move away and I don't know where she is"

well, it definitely was some sort of speech. It left me...speechless. Austin had all the money. All the clothes. All the gadgets and things but yet his life was so sad. He couldnt stay with the person he loved. His parents didnt care. They were...heartless.

"Oh. Okay. So where was your first kiss?"

he gave me a confused expression.

"what's that got to do?"

"well, she may visit anywhere thats sentimental to her, and that is pretty special. Right?"

"oh yeah! Clever! Well, me and her and her friends had to go shopping because they all wanted to go, after we went to one of her friends house they were playing truth or dare with a bottle. I was just talking to the dad. Then all of a sudden she came and kissed me like for a second and ran out of the room. Apparently that was her dare, I thought it was...um... Can i not say?"

"you have to tell me everything!"

"ugh fine, but don't laugh. I thought it was cute and I went up to her pulled her closer and kissed her back but more like longer. " he said really really fast. But I understood.

"Awwwwhhhhh! That's so sweet. Anyway. So the special place is the house. Hmmm...not really somewhere you can go without being spotted. So not really important." I realise

"what?! So I didn't have to embarrass My self aNd tell you that?"

"Yeh...you didn't have to"

"Laces girl!" He groaned, as I continued to laugh at him. When I finally stopped laughing, Austin smiled. "I should get home now. So should you."

"yeah. See you tomorrow?" I say, and Austin replies with a nod.

austins POV

Yesterday I slept very well. Knowing that someone understood me and was willing to help me, made feel so ... Giddy. I woke up early and got dressed quickly. I ran down the stairs. Nobody was there, as usual, why was i expecting them to be there? They never are.

I walked to the fridge to see the usual note held by the blue 'sorry' magnet. i bet they didn't even feel sorry, in fact I knew they didn't. today the note read this:

To Austin,

me and your father have been called to an

emergency conference in Texas. We will be back by

around three days. Keep the house clean.

Dont waste any money.

-Mother and father

Typical, no hello and no goodbye. Like they were writing to some colleague and not their son. They didnt even cafe about what I ate or anything, just whether I spend any money and the house is tidy. I didn't care. I just opened the fridge, grabbed some food before stuffing it in my bag and driving to school. Today I was going to stay with ally, I really enjoyed her coMpany. I walked into the school gates only to be bombarded with three girls. Crystal, Mia and Vanessa. The sluts of the school, the top cheerleaders and who all the boys run after.

"Hey there Austin!" Crystal squealed

"hey...!" Mia and Vanessa coo after. They were like her little minions. Crystal swatted them away, with a very fake smile.

"Can't you see I'm talking!" She said to them through gritted teeth."Anyway, Austin hi." She fluttered her eyelashes and shoved herself in front of me. I've never been more disturbed.

Crystals POV

Austin. The total heartthrob. He has to like me. I don't care if he doesn't want anyone, no one can resist me. I am totally hot. I have Green eyes and blonde hair. Mia had blonde hair and blue eyes. Pretty, but I'm much more hotter. Vanessa had brown hair and green eyes too, but I made them work. Anyway, Austin was totally dazed by my beauty, I just knew it. He was speechless. Everything was going to plan, until that Ally girl came along, ugh boy did she get on my nerves. Austin is always talking to her, I saw them talking together after school. She looked at me and smiled. I just rolled my eyes. Wait...who was that behind her? A red head. Ooooh, he totally liked ally, he was looking so dreamily at her and..wait? Was he-sniffing her hair? Ugh, pathetic. Actually...if ally doesn't get out of the way of me and Austin, then maybe he can help. Yup. I am so clever. I flicked my hair and twirled around. All the boys fall over when I do that.

"Bye Austin..." I said with a sweet smile."Mia! Vanessa! Follow!" I say and walk away.

Dez's POV

wow. Today ally looked so beautiful. Well when does she not look beautiful? I love her. I really do. I can't wait till we get together, her married have babies... If its a boy I'm going to call him...Luke, and if its a girl I'm going to call her ally junior, after the beautiful mother, ally. I went inside my house, there were letters in the floor, I picked them up, I see the one I'm looking for. I ripped it open. In the weekends my mother got 'worried' about my behaviour. She took me to the doctors and had me checked out. I know I am normal. No mental problem.

I saw it. I was tested positive for some mental problem. Something about obsession and stuff. Nope this diagnosis was wrong. I don't have a mental problem. I ripped it up and threw it Away.

"Mom! Mail!" I shout before running up the stairs

**okay. I know iTS really short. But this is a really important chapter and I had to put it up. Sorry though :)**

**And, can we just take a moment to note 'Ally Junior.' I laughed at this for a solid five minutes. I'm so funny ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellooooooo. :) sorry havent updated in ages but been busy with life. So here it is. Enjoy!**

Allys POV

okay. I'm excited. For me but especially for Austin. He's finally going to see the girl that was taken away from him.

Throughout the week Austin's been giving me information about Charlotte **(if this isn't the girls name then sorry. I have bad memory) **and we've been to her previous school before she was forced to move. We went to the Principal, which was risky because we wasnt sure if she would give us information, as we aren't her family members and we have no 'valid' reason to know information about her. But Austin was certain that she would help is, apparently she knew that Austin and Charlotte had a thing, and she helped it happen, only because this school was very small and the principal was like a mother to everyone. Anyway, Austin was right, she was very nice and she gladly helped.

"To be honest. I was surprised when she told us about leaving, I couldn't come up with any reason" she had said.

She also said that she was now going to Victoria High. A good high school. For clever people. Once Austin heard the name he had told me that his parents probably bribed her and her family, that if she left then she would get into a very good high school;Victoria High. Frankly, I've fun out of negative adjectives to use to describe Austin's parents.

Now we were finally here. The gates were tall and the building looming over us. The building covered in large glass panels and it looked very modern. The land around it was completely bare. No grassy land and nothing for amusement. I didn't like it.

"this is...nice..." Austin said, with more than a touch of sarcasm. It made me giggle.

"So what do we do now?" He asked

"well, we either go to a principal that we dont know and ask him/her to see charlotte or we wait for break and we look for her. This is like a small school, only a couple of really clever people, so it shouldn't be that hard."

"umm..lets wait. " he replied. So we did. We waited for what felt like Ages, but we passed the time well. Well, I say well, we just jumped and danced and sang around. it was quite fun. Until I tried to jump higher than Austin, but it flopped as he had much longer legs than me because he was SO tall and I had short legs, because I was, well short. I fell sideways in the air and was plummeting down fast, to the floor, luckily Austin caught me.

"careful" he whispered. His warm breath hitting my face, and for some reason making me blush.

The bell rang, I'm guessing to signal break. Teenagers flooded the grounds, some girls some boys.

"yes! Now we can look for her!" Austin sounded so excited. We looked everywhere, every corner and every side, until finally Austin shouted.

"Over there! That's her! Ohmygod that's actually her!" He exclaimed. We walked towards her. But then a brown haired guy walked up to her and...they kissed. well snogged. I was speechless. But Austin, he was fuming. He walked up to them, me calling after him because i knew he was going to do something bad. he pulled the guy off Charlotte, her eyes widening at the sight of him, but Austin was busy, talking to the guy.

"Hey, whats your problem bro?" The guy said.

"Don't call me bro! What are you doing kissing my girlfriend?"

"what? Charlotte? Baby is this true?" Th guy says, turning to Charlotte

"oh Dallas, not thats not true. I-I've never seen this man in my life, he's just some crazy stalker I suppose" Charlotte says innocently.

That's when Austin flipped out.

Austin punches Dallas and kicks him. I run to them and pull them apart before it gets out of hand.

"Austin! Austin stop! He is not worth It! She's not worth it! Don't be upset Austin. Leave them." I pull him off and drag him outside before anybody gets into trouble leaving charlotte and dallas looking both shocked and confused.

After a minute of silence.

"Ally. What was that? Why did she say she doesn't know me?"

"don't worry Austin. Don't be upset. You have nothing to be upset about. She should be upset. She's lost somebody that loved her and cared about her. You lost some one that doesnt love you. In other words, you just got rid of a girl that doesn't love you, you don't have to waste time people like that. Now you have time. To find the person you care about and cares about you back"

Austin didn't say anything for a moment, just looked at the ground and played with rocks with his feet. "thank you ally. I'm glad you're here. " he says and smiles

"no problem. " I say and smile back.

"AUSTIN! AUSTIN!" We turn around to the person calling Austin's name. only to see Charlotte.

"What do you want?" I say standing in front of Austin.

"Move your skinny little ass you slut. **(Does it make me a bad person to find that hilarious?) **I'm talking to austin. Not you"

"don't. Talk to ally like that" Austin says through gritted teeth. Charlotte looked taken back, and for a moment, didn't say anything. Unfortunately, this didn't last too long.

"Okay...Austin look I'm sorry, we can still be together?" Now it wasn't turn to me shocked. How can she even let that cross her mind? Did she just erase what had happened 3 minutes ago?

"what the hell. No. You have a boyfriend. And I don't want you anyway. You just liar and said you didn't know me. What have you turned into Charlotte? What have you turned into?"


	6. Chapter 6

**hellooooo! i just checked my traffic stats and i got so happy, people from all over the world are reading my story and it just...i dont know. but i got so happy. thank you all for reading i really appreciate it. so okay, i will stop with all the soppy stuff; im not really good at that, and yeah.**

**this isnt the chapter i was hoping to upload, the one i said you would enjoy, because i thought about it and if i do upload the chapter at this stage, the story would just finish too quickly; within 10 chapters or something, because id run out of ideas, soooo this is just another chapter. im not going to give too much away but these next chapters will be leading to...something. **

**okay im gong to stop babbling now, enjoy! :)**

**-I wrote that last year...when I began to write this chapter. I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOO sorry for not updating for..EVER. I just...sorry. **

Ally's POV

Austin was furious, his face went red with anger and his eyebrows furrowed together. Charlotte didn't seen to be phased. She just blinked her big blue eyes very quickly and her face was like a blank canvas. When Austin was done, he panted, like he's just run a marathon. He looked at Charlotte, as if waiting for her to reply. She just continued to blink and stare.

"What did you expect me to do, Austin? YOUR parents pushed me away, I wasn't just going to sit at my new school, all depressed and waiting for you, I had to live. Just because you are a guy doest mean I am going to wait for you forever, or ruin my life while you forget about me and live." Charlotte finally said, in a shushed voice.

"But I never forgot about you. I've never had a girlfriend or even talked to a girl properly, anyone for that matter, then ally decided to help me find you. I haven't changed one bit. But you? Ugh, it's disgusting, okay you didn't wait for me, I shouldn't have expected you to, but the fact that you claimed you didn't know me...that just shows exactly how your brain thinks; not very well. If you had to think on your feet and try and explain really quickly and THATS what you come up with! That's ..nk I don't even care anymore. Just...go." Austin said loudly, he didnt shout, but he sounded firm and angry still. Charlotte opened her mouth to say something, but thought better if it and stormed away. But not before she shouted

"I hate you Austin moon!"

"The feelings mutual" Austin shouted back "if you even know what that means, you fucking stupid whore!" He turned away to look at me for a second. I was frozen on the spot, I mean what could I have done? Nothing. And that's exactly what I done. Nothing. Austin walked in front of me, I caught up.

"I give you a...4 out of 10." I say

"what?" Austin replied, looking at me quizzically

"4 out of 10 on controlling your anger. I mean..at the start I was like 'well...Austin has surprised me controlling his anger like that' but then...went downhill" I say, seriously. It was meant to make him begin to forget about the confrontation with Charlotte as much as possible. And it was working. Instead of his eyebrows being knit together is frustration, Austin was now very confused.

"What the hell are you talking about, ally?"

I shrugged and looked at the ground. Austin shook his head.

"let's go to the mall. Maybe we can watch a movie?" I say to Austin.

"Are you asking me out on a date, laces girl?" Austin says with raised eyebrows.

"What?!" I say, whacking his arm playfully, "no! It's to make you feel better. There's nothing pancakes and maple syrup can't solve!"

"hmm" Austin nods "seems like a good plan to me."

"Okay then, TO THE MALL!"

Austin's POV

Of course, I wasn't expecting that from Charlotte, but what ally said about getting rid of a waste of time, was totally true. Well, she may have out it in a nicer and better way. And I was happy that I had ally to..sort of share the..snitching. I can't be soppy. But, if it werent for ally, that Dallas guy would have been in hospital-though i wouldn't mind if he was-and me in a cell.

The mall was built a couple of years ago. The area before was rundown and a hotspot for gangs, drugs and gang murders, but then the government decided to do something about that shit and build the mall. It worked. Now all the gangs and drugs seem to have disappeared and been replaced by the buzz of any regular mall. The building itself was very large and rectangular, with four flours, including an underground floor.

Ally and I first went to the Café and ordered pancakes and maple syrup.

"Soo..." Ally asked, after her first mouthful of pancake "what are you going to do now?" She eyed me carefully, waiting for an answer.

"I don't actually know, I am just going to carry on-" but before I can finish ally cuts me off.

"No." She says. "You are NOT going to continue like how you are now. You don't have to be the popular person you were before, but if you shut out any potential friends and i will come over to your house and punch you."

this make me chuckle.

"Oh really?" I say, mockingly.

"Yes." She replies, defiantly.

"Go on then. Punch my arm" I say, giving her my forearm. She nods, as if to say 'if you wish' and brings down her fist. I felt nothing.

"Ow. So much pain. " I say, sarcastically.

"Shut up." Sh says getting up, I follow, as we finished our food. We walk towards the cinema, Ally gazing at shop windows intently. I follow her gaze to see a short purple dress. It was sparkle and has thin straps and was very short. I looked at ally.

"You want to buy that dress?" i say pointing to the dress i saw.

Ally shakes her head, almost laughing. "What? No. I was looking at the other dress, next to that one. " I look at the dress she was talking about. It was long and swishy (what do girls call it?) and it was dark navy. The straps were thin and the top of the dress was lined with gold stuff. I don't know what it was but it looked nice.

"Oh. It's nice. You would look nice in it."

"Oh. Thanks."

"you should buy it." I say, noticing her cheeks flush. Ally just shakes her head and walks faster. I go after her.

"What movie shall we watch?" Ally asked overly-brightly.

"Let's just go to any booth and see what it is." I suggest. Ally nods and walks to one. A lady with dark hair and dark eyes gave us two tickets. We walked into the screen room. I couldn't help feeling like being on a date.

"Ohmydayys!" Ally randomly says,excitedly.

"What? What is it?" I ask

"Olivia, Amber and the others." She tells me

"umm...I should go-"

"no. You're going to start making friends." Ally says, firmly.

"Right.."

I'd better start getting used to my 'new' life.

**hello :)**

**so sorry i haven't written in such a long time, I actually forgot about this, but something my friend said reminded me again, so I wi start to finish this story off, but this is my last story :(, beginning my GCSE's so going to be very busy. **

**My last few chapters are quite...bad. I apologise for that. The chapters from now on will not be that bad!**

**Okay, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

**(I FORGOT SOMETHING IMPORTANT-UNLESS I WANT TO SPEND SOME TIME IN PRISON AND GET A CRIMINAL RECORD: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN AUSTIN AND ALLY THAT I HAVE USED IN THIS i.e. Austin, ally, des. I ONLY OWN OLIVIA EVANS AND AMBER-ROSE FRAIE AND ZAC LINDSAY ALEXANDER AND ADAM JONES-TO ANYONE WHO USES THESE CHARACTERS (that I created): IF YOU HAVE USED MY CHARACTERS THEN STOP. OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES.)-haha**

**I seriously thought NO ONE was going to read for the first few weeks, which is perfectly expectable (did I just invent a word?), considering I haven't written in 3 months. But lots of people have read! From all over the world, and that's incredibly amazing and I really appreciate it. Thank you.**

**Oh, also can I add, that I genuinely thought i hadn't written for a year (since last summer), but it's been three months. Which is still a lot, but much less than I expected.**

**Chapter 7**

Ally's POV

i explained as much as possible to Olivia and Amber before the room went dark and the movie began playing. As soon as the titles came up i dreaded the rest of the movie. I HATE scary movies. This was 'The Conjuring' (DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN THIS MOVIE (the conjuring') NOR DO I HAVE ANYTHING GOT TO DO WITH IT.) Amber and Zac seemed to be enjoying it though, they were laughing at all the scary moments, in fact they were laughing at pretty much everything. Olivia seemed genuinely terrified, she constantly hid into Adams arm, making him chuckle. I would've done that too, if my dad were here, it would just be strange if I done that to Austin. Anyway, thanks to the record-breakingly loud laughter of Amber and Zac, we were kicked out of the room. Great.

"awwhh, mann. I really wanted to watch the rest of that." Zac said.

"Yeah. Me too. It was hilarious," Amer agreed, then looked at Zac and the both of them broke into a fit of laughter.

"Well, I am glad tht we are out. That was scaryy." Olivia shivered. Then she looked at Austin. "Lets go over to my house. We can do something over there."

"okay, cool." Austin replied. Everyone else nodded. Somebody's phone rang. It was Austin's. "oh, it's dez, let me just get this." And he walked to the corner to take his phone call.

"So how come he trusted you?" Olivia immediately asked me, in a hushed voice.

"Well, I didnt really I've him a choice, I just said 'I'm going to help you find her' and he wa like 'ohma godd, yah!'" I say. Amber and zac stopped laughing and joined Adam and Olivia looking at me with a 'seriously?' Expression planted on their faces. "Okay, fine, he said 'really?!'" I say, with a lot less enthusiasm. Austin returns from his phone call.

"Umm...Dez kind of wants to join us. Is that okay? He seemed really excited to meet you ally. He probably is just happy I am talking to people besides him." He says.

"Yeah, sure. The more the merrier." Olivia says.

Austins POV

A couple of minutes later, we met Dez at mini's. we said our 'hey man!'s and Olivia led us to her house. All the while, I couldn't help but notice that Dez seemed a little distracted; always looking over my shoulder at something or staring straight ahead, at first i thought he was looking at ally, but when I asked him he said,

"I am just so surprised that you have decided to start anew."

"good surprised or bad surprised?" I joked

"Good surprised. Definitely good surprised." Dez smiled, and continued to stare straight ahead of us, where the girls were walking.

Ally's POV

i don't know if its just me but dez seems to be creeping me out. His smiles are way too friendly and his faint touches are way too touchy, but it's probably just me, he is probably just as new to new people as Austin, and he's just trying to be nice. Anyway, it might just be me, but Adam and Olivia definitely have a thing, it's really cute. By the end of high school, I'm going to become the Head of Match-Makers. Like right now, we were all sitting, dotted around on the floor and Adam is taking something out of Olivia's hair, they were so close, but seemed so comfortable with it.

Olivias house was so very nice. It was big, not as big ad Austin's house, but much bigger than mine, each room had its own colour scheme, the room we were in now was black, white and hints of gold. The floor was polished wood with a large black rug in the centre-this is where we were sitting-the walls were pearly-white and.a huge crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. I was sitting next to a large mahogany table, it had a white embroidered table cloth with a glass vase sitting on too. The vase had Red tulips and roses inside. The room was really lovely.

I sat with Amber-Rose, Zac and Austin. Dez was sitting directly behind me, I could feel his breath in my hair. I shivered.

"You are a dick, Zac!" Amber-rose shouted at Zac. Zac held his hands up in the air, trying to show that he was innocent.

"I didn't do anything." He said.

"Yeah, because my phone just magically decides to lock for 30 minutes and you just so happened to be the last person that held it!" Amber-rose took in a deep breath and leaped at Zac.

"okay! Okay! I am sorry, just don't hurt me." Zac finally said. Amber-rose got up, grinning.

"Wimp." She said. Zac looked at me and Austin, we were hysterical at Zacs manlessness.

"She's really scary." He says, "trust me, she once had a fight with someone who was in 10th grade and we were in 9th grade. He left with two broken ribs and a nose bleed, she left with a two-day suspension."

Amber-rose grinned, but said "he was being an ass-hole. He deserved it. But that was the only fight i have ever been in. And that was when i was really, really angry."

"Alright guys, time for some snacks." Olivia said from the doorway. Everyone got up and slowly trickled out of the room. I was too tired to get up, so I groaned.

"shall I help you up?" A voice says from above me, I look up and see Austin. I smile.

"yes please." I say, giving him my arms. He lifts me to my feet with ease. I look down to see my laces undone. "I'll be one sec." I say to Austin.

"You decided to get shoes with laces, huh laces girl?" Austin says grinning, before heading out of the room. I shake my head and bend down and tie my laces. I look up again after making neat loops on my shoes, and see a face with ginger hair and freckles. I jumped.

"Shhh." Dez says. "It's just me." For some reason he was whispering, which made my heart race in my chest.

"Dez! You scared the life out of me! Come on, we should get going." I say. Dez gripped my wrist. I stared at his face in terror. "What the hell dez, you're hurting me. Get off." I try to keep the fear out of my voice.

"ally. I love you. Lets go out on a date." Dez says, his eyes boring holes into mine.

"no. What are you talking about dez? We only talked twice, you can't love me-"

"it's called love at first sight, ally. You can learn to love me ally, I will give you time." Dez breathes into my face and leans in to kiss me. I shove him backwards, but he was much stronger than I thought. He moves about one inch. I try to scream as I run but his hand covers my mouth and pushed me back. I grab hold of the table cloth but I just pull that down with me, and the vase of flowers falls down. My head hits the ground. The last thing i hear is the sound of shattering glass before everything turns black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello**

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I wasn't actually planning on writing that particular chapter, but it kind of just came. Anyway, this is getting very cringy, so here is CHAPTER 8.**

Austin's POV

Olivia just placed bowls and bags of snacks when the sound of shattering glass filled the room.

"Awwh, shit man." Olivia groaned. "Something broke in te other room. My moms going to get so angry." She walks out of the room as I take a handful of popcorn. Zac and Adam snigger at the thought of Olivia being in trouble with her mother.

"OHMYGOD! Guys, come here!" Olivia sounded scared, which only made me run faster along with the others to the drawing room. When we entered, I was not expecting to see what I saw. Amber swore under her breath at the sight of ally lying next to the mahogany table, shards of glass glittering from the light of the chandelier, and a pool of scarlet circling her head.

"Dez! W-what happened to ally?" Olivia said. She was knelt down beside ally, cradling her head on her lap. The others had joined her beside ally, Adam, however, had gone aside to call an ambulance. My feet were stuck to the ground.

"I-I don't know what happened. Austin left the room, ally bent down to do her laces, I turned around to leave the room. Ally, she sort of-yelped. I turned around and saw her falling, I grabbed her wrist-so she wouldn't fall of course, but she held onto the table cloth and the vase smashed on her head and she didnt get up when I called her name." Dez shook his head. "I'm sorry. I should have done something more to help her, I just couldn't think on the spot. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." His head was now in his hands and he was sobbing.

"hey." Olivia said softly "it wasnt your fault-" she was cut off by the sharp voice of amber.

"he's talking bullshit." She said.

"Amber!" Olivia looked startled.

"Olivia, you've always been gullible, but today it's important to not be so gullible! Look at him! His story doesn't add up. Why didnt he call us as soon as she went unconcious instead of looking-possibly guiltily-at ally lying on the floor? He is lying!" Zac put his hand on Amber's shoulder. Amber jerked it off. "Can you not believe me at least once?! Bloody hell! Just wait, you will all realise one day that he" she pointed a finger at dez "is a fucking asshole!"

The room went deadly silent. The sound of blaring sirens were getting closer, until the someone knocked on the door. Amber bolted out of the room and seconds later, paramedics rushed into the room with a stretcher. A little blonde lady came in after the paramedics carried ally to the door.

"Who made the call?" She said.

"Me." Adam said at the same time as me. He looked at me curiously. "It was my phone. But Austin made the call." He finally said.

"okay, Austin, how are you related to the patient?"

I remember from somewhere that only family and trusted and close people are able to go in ambulances with people. My brain ticked until i came up with a good lie.

"her name is ally. I am her boyfriend." I say. "Is she going to be okay? Can I see her?"

"well, only one person is allowed to accompany her in the ambulance, I guess that person is you?" I nodded, "come along then." She walks out,

"we will meet you there Austin." I here Olivia say behind me as I walk out of the house and into the ambulance.

Once I was inside the ambulance, I saw ally, with an oxygen mask her already. I was so dazed seeing ally- someone who was so full of life, completely life less-i didn't notice the nurse asking me questions, until I felt a soft hand on my right shoulder, I look up an see a woman with chocolate brown skin and soft brown eyes.

"you should sit down." She says and puts me down on a seat right next to ally. As soon as I sit, the doors of the ambulance behind me slam shut and the ambulance drives off, the siren roaring in my ears. "I need to ask you a few questions about what happened to this young girl, so we can check her in in the hospital. So, have you told her parents?"

"I-I don't have their number." I focused my attention on the nurses shoes, so I wouldn't cry, which doesn't make sense really, I've only known ally for a couple of weeks.

"Okay..well, we will have to contact them immediately, to sign some things. So can you explain what happened to her?"

"Well, we were just sitting and talking, but then we all went to the other room to have something to eat, ally was still in the room with Dez, but he said that after doing her laces she tripped over or something, he turned around when she screamed or something and tried to help her but she grabbed the tablecloth and the vase smashed on her head." I put my head in my hands "it's my fault, I should have stayed behind after we talked, then she wouldn't have slipped, ugh! Why am I such a-"

"hey hey hey." The nurse put her hand on my knee "it's not anyone's fault, people trip everyday, it's normal, it's just unfortunate there was a vase and that fell. Her injury isn't really that serious, from the looks of it, but we will have to look into it, so nohing is certain, which means-don't jump to any conclusions, do you understand?" I nodded my head and looked up. The ambulance had stopped.

Dez's POV

Why was ally so stupid? Why did she want to run, I wasn't doing anything wrong. And now she has a big smash thing on her head. She's not perfect anymore. But I guess that will heal. But...what is she going to say after she wakes up? She's going to say i pushed her and it was all my fault. I can't let that happen, I have to make sure she doesn't wake up.

Austin walked out of the room really fast. He was so worried, why? Why is he worried about my girlfriend? Maybe-maybe it was because of Austin that ally didnt want to go out with me. Maybe she was cheating on me. With Austin.

No, no. Austin would never do that to me. He's my best mate. Inwould never do that to him, so he wouldn't do it to me.

We were a in Olivia's car, no one had said a thing after Amber's accusation. She was sitting at the front with Olivia, and I sat at the back with Adam and zac. I was in the middle, zac to my left and Adam to my right. Well, I think it is my right. Neither of them had said anything to me, but I think Zac is more angry at me. He probably agrees with amber. I have to do something to make my story believable. I stared straight ahead until the back of my eye were stinging and tears began to fall down my cheeks. I put my head in my hands.

"Amber, I am sorry. I should have done something more, but-"

"ugh, can you just stop talking. I don't believe you, but that doesn't matter, you talking bullshit is not going to help ally. So close your fucking mouth."

"amber, look thats enough, Dez is traumatised, after a while he might remember some more details which will make his story add up. Anyway, why would e try to hurt ally?" Olivia said, trying to keep her voice firm.

"Ask him." Amber was staring out of her window as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Why was she so hard to lie to?

"There is no time. We are here." As soon as the words left Adams mouth, my stomach tensed as ideas of how to make sure ally wouldnt wake up started tumbling in my head.

**I hope you liked that!**

**there was kind of a last minutes change of plan. I was going to make this chapter about exactly what happened to ally and if tere was going to be any side affects of the 'fall' but I thought the chapter was really long, so i kind of changed my mind as i wrote it. But I hoped you liked it all the same. :)**

**x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here is chapter 9!**

Austin's POV

Ally is now in the operation theatre, she has to get 6 stitches done on her head, the X-Ray showed there was no damage to the brain or skull, but the skin was cut deep and the gash was huge. But all that is not important, ally is hurt, badly hurt, and I could have done something about it. But I didn't. I left her, alone, in that room after saying something I thought was so funny, but if I had stayed then...this would not have happened.

The thought had been repeatedly spiralling around in my head, and I can't do anything to stop it, Olivia, Adam, Zac and Amber had arrived earlier, before the X-Ray results came in. Ever since then she's been trying to calm me, Adam and Zac have said quiet words now and then, Amber has been staring at the theatre door for what seems like for ever. Dez. Well, Dez is even worse off than me. He's constantly pacing up and down the corridors and muttering something. It's strange because he hasn't shed a single tear since the last time i saw him. Maybe because people take shock in different ways. He is also constantly looking to and from the doors of where ally is. After what felt like hours, the doctor came out of the operating theatre. We immediately rushed to her.

"Is she okay?" I asked, at the same time as everyone else.

"Well, she should be alright now. As I said before, there doesn't seem to be any damage to her brain or skull, but we will have to see once she is awake to make sure." She says warmly.

"So, do you have any idea if when she may wake up?" Dez asked cautiously.

"maybe in a couple of hours."

"Is she allowed visitors?" Dez asks another question.

"you have to wait until she's taken to a hospital room first. Then you will be able to see her. But I suggest that you call her parents or guardians before she awakens, it will be easier for her to take." The doctor nods before walking along the corridor to her next patient. At the same time ally is wheeled out of the theatre and taken down to a room.

"I should go and tell her parents. I don't have their number, but I'm the only one who knows where she lives so..." I trail off, there was something I wanted first "can I see ally before I go though?" I look at Olivia, she has instantly become a motherly sort of figure out of us all.

"Yeah go ahead." She says softly. I follow in the direction of ally's bed into a large box-ish room. It's walls were a pale blue and white and smelt faintly of disinfectant. The only sound was the steady beeping of ally's heartbeat on the monitor.

Once I'd opened the door i stood near the doorway for a while. I didn't have a clue of what to do next as I wasn't brought up with much...feeling-if that makes sense. My mother and father don't hate me or anything, they just don't love me. I was brought up by a maid mostly as my parents were always away on business trips. I'm surprised they even made it for my birth. So, in a situation where emotion was the main thing needed, I am completely useless.

"Um...so." I sighed deeply. "I just, I need I apologise. I shouldn't have left you because anything that could have happened, I'm not trying to say you wouldn't be able to deal with it, it's just-bcause you had no one there with you, well no one who would know what to do-Dez doesn't count-you fell and this happened to you and I am so, so sorry for that. I could have-no, I should have been there to help you. And I am sorry i wasn't."

Dez's POV

Austin was taking a long time in Ally's hospital room, why? I need to get inside and do something to the fluid going inside ally. If she is dehydrated her brain might get worse and then, hopefully, she won't wake up. I am going to be really sad, but if she does wake up everyone is going to know what happened. And anyway, she isn't perfect anymore, it won't be that bad. I just have to wait until Austin gets out of the room. God, he is taking so long.

"Dez." Olivia's voice made me jump "Dez, stop pacing the corridors, it's making everyone else more agitated."

"Oh, sorry." I reply. Just as I turn my head, ally's door opens and Austin walks out.

"I am going to ally's house now." He says quietly. Olivia nods before he walks away.

"Um, I think we should maybe have some fresh air," I suggest as soon as Austins out of earshot.

"what?" Ambers voice was cold and sliced though the tension in the air.

"I think, we should, maybe-I don't think standing around is helping, if anything, it's making things worse. We're just-"

"if you want some fresh air then get the hell out. I would like to stay here to be there when ally wakes up." Amber replies through gritted teeth.

"Amber." Olivia sounded tired "I think Dez has a point. I could do with a little air. Disinfectant doesn't smell too good"

Amber looked at Olivia in disbelief. "then why don't you and Dez enjoy a nice stroll in the park while ally is lying unconscious on a hospital bed!" She exclaimed. Olivia sighed.

"come on Dez." She says walking in the same direction as Austin had walked.

No, no, no, no, no! Amber has to be gone too! But I can't just change my mind now, Olivia would get suspicious.

As soon as we had walked outside a plan stuck me.

"uh..Olivia I think I left my phone in the hospital. If Austin calls me..."

"Okay, go and get it, I will wait out here."

I nodded and ran inside. I stood in the corner from the corridor Amber was in. Now I needed a distraction.

"Hey! Hey! Give me back my purse!" I hear an old woman behind me. I turn around.

"do you need some help ma'am?" I ask

"that man! He's taken my purse!" She says pointing.

"Call for help louder miss. I'm afraid I've hurt my leg." She does as she is told and screams for help. I hide behind some hospital curtains just as Amber runs by calling,

"hey!"

As soon as the coast is clear I run inside ally's hospital room.

"I'm sorry, ally." I whisper as I walk towards the bed. "You just, aren't perfect anymore."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys so much for your continued support and putting up with me! I actually thought my story was kind of crap and I wasn't going to continue it but I didn't want to face you all..but then I saw that I had gotten 20 reviews and I was so surprised so I had to continue, and now I'm enjoying it too. It also helps that it's the summer holidays.**

**Oh and i realised that i sort if made Zac and Adam disappear, sorry. I forgot about them. Can we just pretend they went with Olivia?**

**Okay now CHAPTER 10!**

Dez's POV

Now, I'm not a medical student so I don't actually know what I'm doing, but I'm pretty sure that of I pull out some of the wires and pipes from her, she will be starved of something and then she won't wake up. Now...what looks important? I saw the pipe that connected Ally's wrist to a bag of clear fluid. I can just pull that out. I grab the pipe and yank it out of her wrist.

What next? The oxygen mask? Yeah, disconnect that from the oxygen supply. Okay I think that will do, Olivia is probably getting suspicious and Amber is probably on her way. I ran out of the room. Phew, still no sign of Amber. I jog down the corridor, careful not to run into Amber. I made it to the doors unspotted and a feeling of success inside me.

"You took your time." Olivia said.

"I could find Amber, so I was worried. I tried to look for her, but then I thought she's probably gone to the bathroom or something." I reply quickly.

"Okay' Olivia nodded.

Austin's POV

Well, Ally's parents were in hysterics. I took my car because they had said they wanted to get to the hospital fast. Which is understandable. Still. It took around a half hour to get there, which is better than the hour it took by train. I had to fill them in on the way, and them calmed down when I told them that the doctors said she was okay, considering glass had smashed on head. As soon as the car was parked and the doors were unlocked, they got out of the car and ran into the building. I followed and lead them to ally's corridor. But as soon as I turned the corner all I saw was chaos. Olivia was trying to calm down Dez, with the help of Adam. Zac and Amber were talking to the Doctor, who looked overwhelmed with the chaos.

"What's going on?" I say running towards them. Amber turned from the doctor.

"Half an hour ago, the nurse went to check in Ally and her mask was off and the fluid that was keeping her from dehydration was not connected to her. They done some check on her and found out that her prefrontal cortex is slightly damaged because her brain was deprived of oxygen and fluid. It's only slight but, it controls short term memory retention."

"What?!" I turned to ally's parents, "but how did that happen, I mean she didn't roll over or anything."

Amber shrugged and looked frustrated. "I was here the whole time! Except for when I had to help that old lady, but I went for five minutes, no more." She swore under her breath.

"Could we see her?" I hear Ally's father behind us asking, I looked at the doctor who nodded, before walking away, which confused me, but I only said so once Ally's parents went into Ally's hospital room.  
"Where is the doctor going? She's got to help ally."

"They've done all they can, we just have to wait until she waked up to see the extent of the damage." Zac says.

"Oh" I reply

That's when the thoughts start tumbling in my head. How can this happen? Okay, maybe, if the oxygen mask was lose-which I doubt-it could fall of, but the fluid pipe? That was injected into her wrist. It just doesn't make any sense.

**_Later..._**

"Hey, hey!" I hear ally's father say. After seeing ally, they had to leave for the nurses to do continuous checks on ally. Ally's mother sat on the closest bench, but ally's father just stared the ought the glass panel in the door, at ally.

"What's wrong?" Amber asks, softly.

"Wrong? Nothing! Ally is awake!" He says and runs into the room. I stood for a second in shock but then ran in after him, just in time to hear Olivia call for a nurse. "Ohmygod, ally, honey!" I hear Mr Dawson say, wrapping his arms around ally.

"My baby." I hear Ally's mum say, doing the same."

"Can we give her some air, please." The doctor walks in with her stethoscope. "Could we have to room clear please, you will be told when you're allowed to come back in." She says. Everyone reluctantly leaves.

A couple of minutes later, we were allowed to go inside, but her parents were taken aside.

"Hey ally!" I say as soon as I see we, sitting up, looking very confused.

"Hey, Austin" she replies weakly, but a small smile playing on her lips. Amber and Olivia hug her lightly and Adam and zac say their hello's. I look down at her robe and smile.

"Nice dress" I say

"Shut up, Austin." She says, but chuckles shortly.

"How are you feeling?" I say

"Great(!)" she replies.

"We were so worried." Olivia says,

Everyone nods,

"We don't even know what happened." Amber adds.

"Well," ally pauses, looking worried "I know this is bad, but..neither do I"

"You can just sum it up, you know?" I suggest "to clear up confusion"

"No, seriously Austin. I don't remember."


	11. Chapter 11

**hiii :) **

**I'm not sure if I done a disclaimer and I can't be bothered to go back and check ****_every _**** chapter, so I'm just going to do one here. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin and ally and all the characters from the TV show. I only own additional characters and the story line and the story itself.**

**also, this chapter has some gory scenes and I don't think is suitaBMW for people who don't like that stuff. And is also controversial slightly but I don't mean to upset anyone. I have nothing against homeless people. This is just for the story line. I am so sorry if I offend anyone. **

**So...CHAPTER 11**

Ally

I woke up with a splitting headache which the bright white light in my face made worse. I tried to recall **what** had happened but the last thing I could remember was walking down a street with the others. The rest was just-like a gaping black hole in my brain, and I just could not shed any light on it. Which is what I told Austin when he asked me.

"What do you mean?" He replied

"I mean I can't remember. The last thing I remember is walking. And after that nothing."

"ah crap." Austin said a under his breath, "I should call a doctor, there's something wrong." He says studying me, carefully.

Austin's POV **(sorry I kind of forgot whose POV it was)**

"wait!" I call as he got up, "first tell me what happened. Please?" I wasn't sure if should throw such a large weight on her shoulders but her pleading face made me unsure.

"I don't know, laces girl. I mean, you're aren't well, you sure?" I ask. She nods. "Okay, so what do you remember up to again?"

"I just remember all of us walking down a street."

"okay, we were going to Olivia's house. And we all hung out and stuff, then Olivia said we should al eat something and we were going to the dining room or and you were behind us with Dez. And we left. I left you." I swallowed and looked at her face. Does she blame me? She should. "And then we heard glass shattering. We ran to the room and Dez said you slipped and pulled the table cloth off the table and the vase smashed on your head. And yeah" I waited for her reaction. I thought she would burst into tears or something, but instead she she chuckled. I was very confused by this stage. "What's so funny?"

"you'd think I'd remember something like that, huh?" She said

"Well, you would have, but that's not all that happened, when-" I stopped and sat on the end off her bed "when I went to collect your parents, I came back and apparently the thing connected to you providing you with hydration had somehow come off. And your brain was deprived if water and the part of your brain that controls short term memory retention was slightly damaged. We weren't sure if it would affect anything, we had to wait for you to wake up again, and..I should call a doctor" and with that I left with pools of tears in my eyes.

Ally's POV

7 days later..

i had to stay in the hospital for a week, for checks and I don't even know what. My parents were worried sick and Austin and the others were so lovely, but I just couldn't wait to get back home. I was allowed to walk without the trolley thing with the bags and pipes, which was a relief. I had just changed when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I call. The door opens and in walk amber with a small smile on her face.

"How are you feeling?" She asks

"great! I miss home. And my bed!" She chuckles along with me shortly

"That's great. Um, austins got his car ready and is going to drive you and your parents home..." She paused and looked at my face. But, from the smile on her face I knew there was more.

"And..?"

"We'll, Austin has offered two rooms in his house, for you and your parents to stay in, just for a couple of days."

"what? No, I couldn't. I can't just live in come ones house. His parents too, they probably would hate me. I mean, don't mind me saying, but they don't seem like the most warmest of people"

"they're gone off on-another-business trip thing. For two weeks. It's routine, they go abroad and up and down the country leaving Austin to look after a gigantic house but expect him not to have fun in it. I mean, it should be treason to not be able to host a crazy party at his house. Everybody would go!" Amber shook her head to stop her from getting anymore sidetracked. "Anyway, your parents already agreed, they thought it would be very helpful, they said something about not having to worry about bills they can't pay." She smiled. "I think they would love some time 'away'-ish with you. They're lovely people, they thought about your well being in this decision." I looked at her.

"Who are you? And where's amber-rose Fraie?" I joked "you're never usually this...gentle."

"Tell me about it, I think the disinfectant is getting to my head" we laughed. "Okay, hurry, don't you want to get out of here?!"

"Let's go!"

dez's POV

I was angry when ally woke up. I thought my plan hasn't worked, but then she couldn't remember what had happened, which was great. I mean it meant she wasn't going to blame me for what happened. I was happy. Ish. I didn't understand why Austin had to invite ally and her parents to stay at his house. It wasn't necessary was it just to make me jealous? Did he blame me for happened? Is he my friend anymore? Was he trying to steal ally from me? I had no idea. Also, my mum was starting to get annoying, she kept trying to call up my psychiatrist and doctor because she didn't get that letter. I damaged the pone lines to buy me some time. I would have to think of something to distract her from finding out what bullshit the doctor said. Ugh! There's too much! Too much to do and it made me so angry! I wanted to break something.

"Oh, crap" I say to zac

"what's wrong, man?" Zac asks

"I was supposed to meet my mum! Oh Mann, she's going to be so angry. I should go. Say bye to the others for me" I punch the back of his shoulder in a friendly way-I had seen Adam do it to him-and walked away.

Now, who looked annoying? Someone who nobody would miss? Oh Mann! Why is there nobody!? I growled. Louder. This is so annoying!

I spot a man wearing rags walking towards the reservoir. He would do. I begin to follow him. As soon as he walks under the bridge I call out.

"Hey!" I call. This makes him turn around.

"What's up?" He says. He was dirty and smelt bad. I walk up to him and get my keys out. "Hey what are you doing?"

No ones POV

As the homeless man realises that something was wrong he turns around and breaks into a sprint. This causes Dez to growl and chase after him. The man didn't get too far before Dez pins him against the curved walls of the bridge. Dez bares his teeth at the man.

"Please, don't. I didn't do anything to you" the man had tears streaming down his face as he begged for his life.

"You ran away. It hurt my feelings." Dez said in the mans ear.

"You're going to kill me man!" He said

"shhh" Dez looked at his face "it's going to be okay," he said as he slid the end of the key along the mans throat and blood poured out of the gash created. The man choked his final breath.


	12. Terrible but please READ!

**Okay so. I don't think I've been...great to say the least. And, as the name of this suggests, I am terrible with things got to do with..feeling? Anyway, during the...life of this story I've got a few followers of the story who have been with me from the very beginning an I feel absolutely terrible for just writing a bit and then leaving it for months on end. And I don't think I've even given a reason? Or apologise properly or anything. So this is basically what this thing is. I would like to say that I am just so so so so x100000000 for being such a bitch (excuse me!) and so terrible. I mean I hate it when something like that happens to me and yeah, I'm a hypocrite because I've been awful. I was convinced that my story was crap and I left it. I was going to leave without explanation. Yeah, I'm such a bad person. But then my friend was like "M/N you've got a few reviews I think you should continue.' And when I check I actually did. And I thought, yeah okay. So that's the explanation done. Now...what else are you meant to do? **

**I guess I should thank everyone who has stayed or even waited for a while and then thought 'fuck this she ain't updating'. Thanks for staying with this story and thanks for waiting. It's really appreciated. 3**

**okay. I think I'm feeling normal again and the soppy mood is gone. U think my evident awkwardness with people probably makes it insanely obvious that I am british! **

**So yeah, I hope you're enjoying the story so far and yeah, stay amazing! ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

**This chapter is more light hearted. I thought it was necessary after all the previous chapters!**

Ally's POV

The next 3 days went by with a blur. Austin drove me and my parents to his - gigantic - house, and helped my parents with some if my clothes. Not too many, I was only staying for a while, I didn't want to be there when his parents came back. I had to go back to the doctors for a check up and lots people had kept asking the same questions, 'Am I sure I can't remember a thing?', 'Cant I try to remember?', 'Would I like some cold/warm water?', 'How is my head?' And I know they all meant well, but all the visitors were just strangers to me, and I only felt really comfortable when my parents or Austin or amber and zac and Olivia and Adam were there. And the only times I could get slime real rest was when I could curl up in the queen size bed with soft sheets, in the spare room. Today I got less visitors, and I am not complaining!

The inside of Austins house was just as-if not more- spectacular than the outside. The floor was white polished marble, and the walls were painted a pearly white colour. There was a glass staircase which split into two in the middle, leading to two different corridors either way. The sofas were soft and full and super comfy. The kitchen was full if appliances, although they looked like they had hardly been touched, with not a spoon or saucepan out of place, or a speck of flour or spice on the worktop. It was completely the opposite if the small modest house my parents work so hard to keep.

"I can't take this anymore." I announce, throwing the blanket off me and leaping off the sofa** (or couch). **

**"**Laces girl, you can't just do that, you need to rest!" Austin exclaimed

"exactly, you almost lost your head!" Olivia agreed.

"That is...slightly exaggerating." Amber countered.

"Okay, you almost lost all your memory!" Olivia changed her words.

"Okay. She had a massive gash on her head. That doesn't mean we have to tie her down to the sofa and tape a blanket over her." Amber took my side.

"Exactly!" I said.

"Amber-rose is right." Zac joined in.

"Of course you're going to say that!" Liv said.

"No, seriously, she looks bored out of her mind." He says

"I am!" I add, standing defiantly.

"Okay, what do you want to do?" Austin challenges "there isn't anything to do in this house. It was made for business not fun."

I looked around the house. There was plenty to do, his house was massive. We could go to the pool, but I wasn't the best swimmer, we could...

"I'm going to bake a cake." I announce, striding into the disused kitchen.

"A cake?" Austin and Olivia say in unison

"yay! I haven't had a homemade came in so long!" Adam finally pipes up.

"We can all help." Amber says and walks into the kitchen after me, slowly the others walk in too.

"So, where's the recipe book?" I look at Austin.

"We haven't got one." He answers.

"Ok-ay" I rack my brain for an idea "we will just have to wing it" I say, when no ideas come.

"Wait. So not one of us has ever baked a cake before?" Olivia looked around.

"I've got my mum." Zac shrugs. Everyone else nods. Except for Austin.

"Come on, how hard can it be?" I say, pulling open cupboards. "We will need some of this." I say taking out some white powder, hoping it was flour "and we need some baking powder, and probably some eggs."

"and sugar!" Amber adds.

Olivia took out some bowls and some wooden spoons. We stare at the things in front of us.

"Now what?"

An hour later we were still trying to make out batter less lumpy and sticky. All in vain.

"This isn't going to work!" Amber exclaims.

"Nonsense, lets put it in the oven and see what happens." We did. Well, we tried to. The wooden spoons were a bit flat and it was difficult spooning what we made into the tin. Once the cake was in the oven there was ingredients all over the worktop and floor. "We should clean up." Just as we all began too be, there was a _ding dong _of the doorbell.

"I will get that!" Austin says, probably excited to be out of the cleaning. A few seconds after Dez walked in with Austin. He burst out laughing when he saw the state of us. I couldn't blame him. There was flour on all of us and egg in our hair.

"Do you need another pair if hands?" He asks

"I think so.." Austin laughs. I then around and grab a cloth, wiping down the work surface as the others sweep the floor and put the things away, and wash all the things we used. I felt a tap on my should, and I then around. Only to feel a cold wet splodge of something slimey on my cheek.

"Ewwww, Austin!" I say, wiping the batter off my cheek, "that's gross!" I whack his arm when I see him grinning. The batter on my hand splattering all over his jumper.

He quickly grabs the packer if flour and pours it all over my hair causing me to scream, the flour was stuck to the batter on my face and felt horrible. I grabbed to eggs and cracked it on his head. He squealed. Yes, squealed. I turn around to run as I see his hand reaching for the sugar, when I feel two arms wrap around my waist, stopping me from moving anywhere. This time I squealed.

"Austin, get off me!" I say laughing

"no, laces girl!" He laughs back, Turning me around to face me. His chocolate brown eyes were alight with pleasure and his smile reached his ears. His hair was streaked with eggs as a yolk fell of his blonde mop of hair. Our laughter died down as I realised how close our faces were. I felt his eyes scanning my face as his face became closer.

"Ahem." We spring part and see everyone had stopped what they were doing, and zac was smirking slightly. "Sorry to interrupt your little food fight" as zac said this, he drew speech marks in the air with his fingers "but you did make quite a mess." We looked at our feet, and sure enough me and Austin were encircled with flour eggs and sugar.

"We'll clean it up" we say together

"yeah, you will, because nobody else is going to do it for you." Amber said, but she was trying to conceal a smile "because we're done cleaning up our bit. So you'll have to do yours. By yourself."

"I can help!" Dez pipes up. Olivia turns to glare at him.

"No you won't. They-they can do it themselves. Alone." She quickly says, putting emphasis on the 'alone'.

"come on, guys" Dez says "they were just having a but of fun. I will help, you guys sit down and rest." And before anyone could argue, Dez gently pushed everyone out of the room.

"Don't touch me." I hear amber mutter as Dez tries to do the same to her. But she stalks off to the living room.

"Okay?" Dez says, once everyone is gone. Although I think it is mostly directed at Austin.

And for the next few minutes I awkwardly sweep the floor as Austin and Dez wipe the work surfaces together, while having a brotherly conversation.

"Is that smoke?" Austin says, looking at the oven. I sniff the air and the unmistakable smell of burning filled my nostrils.

"Oh crap! The cake!" I exclaim

"guys, the cake is burning!" Olivia calls from the living room, and seconds later they rush into the kitchen. Amber and Zac laughing quietly. Olivia grabs the oven gloves and opens the oven door. We peer at the cake as she places it on a heat proof mat.

"That," zac looks pointedly at the cake tin "is no cake." He finishes. And I couldn't help but agree. The cake tin was filled with a charcoal black, lopsided, block of lumpy stuff.

"I guess I'm going to have to wait a while longer for a homemade cake." Adam says. This causes a couple of us to giggle.

"Let's order a pizza." Austin announces already reaching for his mobile.

"I knew this wasn't going to work." Amber says, as the others walk back into the living room. I look at Austin on the phone, he looks at me and smiles, and I was so confused when it felt like butterflies had filled my stomach.


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't written in a while! My final exams are coming up really soon, so I've been revising, and I forgot about this. I have some free time and I remembered, so I apologise! Oh and one more thing, H.M.U.O.U.R5 can you log in and review and stop being so lazy, because half the time I don't know who you are and it's really irritating. So log in. Now. **

Austins POV

Two days had past since the 'baking' incident. I'm struggling to call it baking, because all it was was us guessing what was in a cake and mixing it together. Nonetheless, it was rather fun. Right now, I was just unlocking my front door. I had gone outside to get some groceries. As I padded up the stairs I heard the shower running in one of the bathrooms, and I immediately knew Ally was in the shower, which she often did after coming back from school. It was nice coming home to someone, even though it wasn't like _that. _It just gave me a reason to go shopping and stuff, and I enjoyed it.

I smiled at the thoughts as I walked into my room, next to Ally's. There was a sprinkle of rain outside, which meant tiny jewels of raindrops dotted and dampened my plaid shirt. I closed the door behind me and immediately unbuttoned the shirt, peeling it off my skin. I looked at the mess of clothes that littered my bedroom floor and groaned. I must have at least _one _clean shirt. I didn't. I really must do the laundry today. I turned to walk to the wardrobe at the other end of the large room, but was put off by the mound of clothes in front of the door. I'd have to go to my parents room and borrow one of my fathers T-shirts. I grabbed some clothes, meaning to put them into the washing machine, and walked out into the landing, turning towards the room. There was a gasp, and I saw Ally, wrapped in a white towel, with wet strands of hair sticking to her face, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. At the same time I dropped the clothes in my hand and felt my own cheeks burn.

"I'm sorry-I didn't-" I begin

"um, no I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in." She said, looking anywhere apart from me. And I realised that I was shirtless. Crap. I rushed back into my room, cursing myself for being so inconsiderate, closing the door behind me. I leaned against the door, my heart missing a couple of beats, but nonetheless, hammering against my chest with no trouble. I fished out a random shirt from the unlaundered clothes. It would have to do.

ally's POV

That was so embarrassing. As soon as I entered the spare room I prayed for a black hole to appear from beneath me and suck me up. I couldn't face Austin after that. I mean, I only had my towel on! And he was completely..just...shirtless. I couldn't get rid of the flushed pink face in my mind. I continuously breathed in and out, attempting to calm me down. I know this may sound ridiculous for an 18 year old, but I've never seen a shirtless guy. I've never had a boyfriend, never even kissed, never been to a pool party, so never had the chance to. And boy have I been missing out. **(laughing internally-because I am immature) **if everybody had a torso like that. Austins stomach was lean and smooth and-

"Get a grip ally!" I said to myself, realising what was going through my mind. I walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of blue ripped jeans and an oversized black jumper. I looked into the mirror to see my reflection. I had never really paid much attention to how I looked, but now I was, and I didn't know why. I wasn't really overly pleased either. My eyes were a plain brown, nothing compared the the startling blue of charlottes, and my dull brown hair was still wet, strands of it curling around my face and down my back. My face hadn't the faintest sign of colour. I just looked like a dead person. No. Actually, probably a vampire, as the only colour were from my lips and the faint dark circles under my eyes. I thought about doing something to make me look more appealing.

"no, gosh, what am I doing?" I say to myself, walking away from my mirror. I shook my head and opened my bedroom door, before waking down the tiled steps and into the only place with no mirrors; the laundry room. I instantly regretted it, as Austin was there, pressing all the buttons on the washing machine.

"How the hell do you do this?" He muttered to himself, not noticing me at the doorway. I could have just walked away, and pretended I hadn't seen anything. But seeing Austin struggle with something like that made me chuckle out loud. He immediately turned around, and, noticing I had seen him, became very embarrassed.

"I-I can't use it. I've always gotten my washing done by professionals but I'm trying to save money, and-" he shrugged.

"Don't worry" I say, chuckling once more "I think we can figure this out together"

he smiles "I like that idea." He nods. I walk into the room and look at the controls, scrunching my face in concentration.

"Umm.." I say, feeling Austins eyes on me

"harder than you thought?" He says,

"one second.." I say, not giving up so easily. I press in a random temperature at a random setting, pretending I knew what I was doing. The machine started. I smiled at my self. "There. All done."

"Well done, laces girl."

"thank you, plaid guy." I reply.

"Plaid guy?" He raises and eyebrow.

"Yes, plaid guy."

"_plaid guy_?"

"Yeah, I mean-you're always wearing plaid" I frown, losing my confidence in his new nickname.

"Okay.." I looks at me sideways.

"Just-go away." I say, shoving him sideways. He chuckles, and keeps his balance. Annoyingly. I wasn't expecting him to shove me back, but he did. I squealed as I lost my footing and caught hold of Austin's-plaid-shirt, but this only dragged him down with me, and we both ending up in the floor, him on top of me. I looked at his face in shock, his wavy blonde hair had creeped next to his chocolate brown eyes, also reading shock. His breath was heavy on my face and his arms either side of my neck, keeping him from completely lying on me. Just as I was about to open my mouth to talk I heard the front door opening and closing in a split second and, before anything could be done, a looming shadow cast on top of us.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! Sorry it has been FOREVER since I updated. I had some really important exams and revision has bee my life for a whole month. Along with sleeping at 2am and waking up at 6am. So I am really sorry, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 14**

Austin's POV

It all happened so fast. One second I was pushing Ally back for shoving me, and the next, I was on top of her. Of course, I had absolutely no intention of that happening, although...I'm not complaining or anything. Up close, Ally's eyes seemed to sparkle, and her gentle breathing on my face caused my heart to beat erratically. Ally's mouth opened to say something, just as I noticed the shadow that had cast over us. Actually, it was _shadows_. Which made it even worse. Me and Ally immediately leaped off the floor, even though we new it was a bit late. We'd been spotted in the worst position possible. And not just by anyone.

"Hi mum, dad." Ally awkwardly greeted her parents.

"Hello, honey. Austin." Penny had a small smile on her face, as if she knew something we didn't. I realised that behind the pair, there was another figure. The face was darkened by the shadow of Penny and Allaister, and the facial expression seemed twisted into a quiet growl.

"Um, who's that hiding behind you?" I ask Allasiter. He seemed confused, but stepped aside, revealing Dez, with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey guys," he smiled, looking at the pair of us. "I was just passing your house, and Mr and Mrs Dawson invited me in."

"Oh, cool!" I exclaimed. I hadn't seen Dez since the 'baking' incident, and I missed his company.

"I'm going to wash up" Allaister announced, kissed Penny, and headed up the stairs. Penny took off her coat and hung it on the coat stand, before walking into the kitchen.

"What would you like for dinner?" She asked.

"oh! I haven't had a homemade roast in soo long, penny." I say before I could stop myself.

"Then a roast it is." She smiled at me and disappeared behind the kitchen doors.

"I'm just going to - go upstairs to my room." Ally says, awkwardly.

"You have a room here?" Dez immediately replies, this caught me off guard. It was a really rude thing to say, and I was really surprised Dez said it.

"Oh, not my room. The guest room" Ally says instead, also surprised with Dez's small outburst. She immediately scrambles back up the stairs, Dez looking pointedly behind her.

"Dez? What was that about? You made her feel so uncomfortable!"

"It's true though. It wasn't her room."

I looked at Dez - I scanned him, almost. What had gotten into him? Why was her so rude to Ally all of a sudden?

"Dez? Are you serious, bro?"

"Come on, Austin, it's true. You know it." Why wasn't he at least understanding that what he had said was rude?

"I know that it's not her room. But you didn't have to be so harsh about it. You made her feel so unwelcome, and that's exactly the opposite of how I want her to feel after everything."

"You're acting like she almost died." My mouth hung open after Dez said this so casually.

" Dez." I turned him around to face me "you were absolutely losing it when it happened and now you're saying that it's not like she died. What the hell? And also, no, she didn't she, but that doesn't make what she experienced any less traumatic "

"How can it be traumatic if she can't remember it?" He countered

"That makes it worse! She's lost a chunk of her memory, and still has to go through the pain of removing the stitches on her head."

"So?"

I could no longer argue with Dez over something so stupid. How could he be so heartless after everything that Ally has been through. And it didn't add up. How he felt in the hospital versus how he is now...something was wrong. But I couldn't be asked to figure what it was, I was too angry at Dez.

"You are going to have to leave now, Dez."

"What? Why?" He asked, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Because I don't want to speak to you right now."

"Austin! What?!" He seemed genuinely distressed at this, but it was too late to ask for forgiveness now, or regret it now.

"Dez, leave. Please. See you later." I say, finally. After a short pause, Dez shakes his head softly, and turns around to leave. As the door slammed it felt like a huge weight had lifted off my shoulders. One that I didn't even know existed. I sighed, and shook my head. Dez really wasn't himself today, and I had no idea why. I rubbed my eyes, trying to rub out the twisted, growling face I had imagined out of my head.

Dez's POV

Austin had finally said it. He finally chose Ally over me. I knew it. I knew there was something happening. From the moment that Austin was so worried about Ally, I knew she was cheating on me with my best friend. I never expected that from Ally. She seemed like such a nice girl. I really didn't expect it. I didn't expect it from Austin either. He was my best friend, and now...now I don't know. I don't know anymore. I just know that I'm so angry!

I slammed the front door behind me, not turning around. The sharp breeze and chilling raindrops fell onto my face, getting heavier with each step I took. It was as if the weather was changing with my mood. My brown boots were like hammers in the concrete pavement **(or sidewalk, for all the Americans. Also, Dan and Phil reference!) **as I stormed into the direction of school. I had no idea why I was going to the place I am judged the most, but it should be empty now. School had finished hours ago.

My breath was making swirls of mist in the cold air surrounding me. I looked up at the darkening sky and wanted to scream. Let everything out. About how Ally betrayed me. Austin betrayed me. My mother is betraying me. Everything is falling apart around me, my whole life. And it started when ally came. It's all her fault. And I just wanted to let the whole world know, that she wasn't the sweet innocent person she made out to be. And Austin isn't the cool, nice person he pretends to be. It's as if I am the most normal person out of us all. I looked back at the tall towers that were my school. I saw the sunset reflecting off the large glass panels, the freshly cut grass already ruined by the wet soil it sat on. I saw the abandoned benches that would usually be occupied by Austin and myself inside the garden. And I saw a silhouette of a tall girl, on her phone. I wasn't alone. This isn't good. I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. That was why I came, the real reason. But she's ruined it all now. I have to. I have to do something so I am not angry anymore, and it wouldn't be my fault. It would be hers. For still being here.

I made up my mind. I took slow, silent steps towards the figure, my breathing getting heavier from the adrenaline. She had her back towards me. I was close now. So very close. I could smell the vanilla fragrance she wore. I could hear her curses as she shouted down the phone.

"No!" She said. "Don't you dare hang up on me, slut. Don't. You. Dare." The person hang up on her. I could sense the anger in her voice as she swore under her breath, She reminded me of someone. Come to think of it. I know those soft blonde waves, I know this girl.

Oh well. It's still her fault.

I pulled the key out of my pocket. I tightened my fist around it. With my left had I slammed her against the wall, she screamed in response. I looked at her. Her eyes were wild with fear as she focused her attention on the key I held above her head, ready to slide it across her neck. I took her whole face into account. Green eyes. Heavily made up. Pale skin. I did know her.

"Dez!?" Her voice cracked as she too recognised me. "What the hell?" Her voice had fallen to a whisper. She was surprised. Not scared. Oh, it's no fun is they're not scared.

"Yes." I said, rolling my eyes at the pathetic and irrelevant staying of the obvious. "Yes, it is me Crystal."


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello! Thanks for** **the reviews! It's really helpful to know what everyone thinks, and it is abundantly clear that Dez is scary. And the story is very intense. I will try to calm it down a bit, but not right now! **

**Fucking finally Super something Phan, I can't remember your new username. But FINALLY you signed in. I figured this required a mention. Also, DIRTKID thanks for all your awesome reviews! **

**Now, let's get on with the storyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.**

**Chapter 15 **

Dez's POV

"Crystal?" My hands shook and fear filled me up. If someone from school found out, they'd tell Austin and Austin would know I almost killed Ally and he wouldn't understand why. No. No. She was going to tell him. "What are you doing?"

"P-please! Don't hurt me, Dez! I'll do anything! Anything!" Crystal pleaded for mercy.

"No. I have to" I replied, "you're going to tell everyone that I tried to kill you and then they'll know I tried to kill Ally. You're going to tell them!" I looked at Crystal and she seemed to have calmed down for some reason. Her eyes were no longer filled with fear but with shock. And something else.

"You tried to kill Ally!?" She exclaimed. Why was she pretending she didn't know? WHY? She knew. That's why she was standing here. Ready to scare me. Ready to tell everyone about me.

"You already know! Stop lying!" My hands were bringing to shake and the blade near her neck was shaking with it, forcing Crystal to become even more still.

"No, Dez, I didn't." She said, trying to control her voice. "Why though?"

"B-because, because I thought she loved me but she didn't! She took Austin away from me. And now Austin loves Ally, and it's not fair!_ It's not fair_!" It was silent for a second. Crystal just stared at me. I didn't like jr. What was she thinking? Was she going to scream? She was going to scream. And then she was going to tell everyone about what I done and nobody would understand that I was right. I didn't do anything wrong when ally fell down. She was just being stupid and it was her fault. I have to kill Crystal. I have to. I held her against the wall former and pushed the blade of the key closer to her face. Not close enough to kill her but close enough to draw blood; it's no fun when they're not scared, and this should get her terrified.

"N-no no! Dez wait! Just-wait!" Crystal was close to tears. I had won. "Why are you killing me? Ally doesn't-uh-she doesn't love you. S-so why is it my fault?"

"Be quiet. I have my reasons."

"B-but wait! I-" she gulped and stood up straighter, no longer leaning against the wall. She seemed more confident, even though I knew she wasn't. "I have an idea. I'll help you. I-I promise I'll help you. Ally and Austin-they've betrayed you. I can help you get them back. Just not in such an extreme way." She proposed the idea. And I have to admit it was pretty tempting. I need someone to vent to otherwise I'd end up killing more and more people and everyone will get suspicious. I need someone to have an alibi for me whenever I need one. I need help.

"I can't trust you. You could call the police **(or cops?)**at any moment." I questioned.

"No! Please. Y-you can t-trust me. I don't want to die. I promise I'll help you. I promise. If-if I t-try to betray you, you c-can k-kill me." She stared at me. Waiting for me to reply.

"Fine." I say. "But if you even try to back-stab me; you're dead." I say through gritted teeth.

**So sorry for not updating in forever. I've been really busy with studies. I've got my final exams for my last few subjects coming really soon and I am going to be revising for the next few months, so updating will be really inconsistent. However I am wrapping up the story (and by that I probably mean in 64839924 chapters). **

**Byeeeee! **


	17. Uhhhhh

**So my FINAL EXAM is tomorrow and I'm super excited. I know it's been so long but I really have missed writing and I haven't forgotten about it. I've been talking to my friend about how it's been so long since I've written but I'm kind of proud for not using this as a way to get side tracked in my revision. **

**To everyone who continues to tea this story and the people who have read it, thanks so much for sticking up with it! I honestly can't thank you all enough. **

**I'll begin writing again and finishing off this story, finally! After tomorrow, because NO MORE EXAMS AND A HUGE SUMMER HOLIDAY. Literally so excited. **

**Okay now I have to stay up until 3 to finish revising the three modules. Byeeeee xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	18. Chapter 16

NO** MORE EXAMS! IM FREEEEEEE. Literally it feels so good. I'm lying in bed, having a bag of chips (or fries) and a can of Coke and I don't even care. Life's good. **

**Okay, here's the chapter. **

**Chapter 17**

Ally's POV

Mom and Dad had gone to bed early. Well, I say early, it was 10:00pm. We should really have gone to bed too, but I was in the mood to watch a movie, so that's exactly what Austin and I decided to do.

The movie we had picked was _Titanic_. (**which I obviously don't own/have any part of)**

"You're crying." Austin stated. It was the scene where Rose was blowing the whistle for attention after seeing Jacks frozen, dead body.

"So are you." I sniffled, handing him a tissue. He took it graciously.

"Thanks."

After the movie was over I was obviously going to have _that _rant that everyone has after watching it.

"Rose is so stupid! They both could have fit onto the plank of wood!" I exclaimed.

"Huh?" Ross was clearly new to the whole idea.

"The wood that saved her! Jack could have fit and then he wouldn't have died!"

"No, they couldn't both fit on that tiny plank."

I looked at Austin in disbelief. Did he just-

"Austin, they could have. It was like.." I look around the room, for something to relate it to. "..the size of half of this sofa." I say, referring to the sofa we were currently sitting on.

"Exactly. Half. Two people can't fit on half of a double sofa."

"Ohmygod! Yes. They. Can." I say, gritting my teeth in annoyance.

"No." Austin replied. I simple stared at him.

"Okay. Shuffle over." I order.

"What?" He replied, looking confused.

"Shuffle over. We are both fitting onto half of the sofa. "

He did so. I looked at the space left. There wasn't much extra room left for me to sit.

"See?" Austin said, with a smug smirk on his face, clearly thinking that he won. I wasn't going to let this happen. I sat directly on his lap.

"See?" I say, "perfect fit." There was a slight pause. Austin wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah. You're right." He whispered in my ear. I realised how close we both were and how warm and comfortable Austin's arms were. "Come to think of it, I think Jack might have actually enjoyed this position a lot more too."

"Exactly! It's so much more comfortable. And warm." I say obliviously. We sat in a comfortable silence as I warmed up to Austin, leaning back into his chest. I could feel his heart beat speeding up.

"Ally?" Austin whispered, his breath lingering on my neck.

"Yeah?" I say. Austin picked me up and turned me around, so I was facing him. It also meant my legs were on his sides, wrapped around him gently, and my arms around his neck.

"Uh..I have to tell you something." He says, stammering and tripping on his words.

"Yeah?" I never got the chance to be this close to Austin's face. His eyes were like pools of golden chocolate. His lips as pink as cotton candy. I could feel his heart speeding up, so I stroked his cheek to calm him down. "What is it?" I say softly. Austin leaned in softly as he spoke, making the gap between up smaller, so the tips of our noses were touching.

"I really like you." He finally whispered. I smiled.

"Good, because I really like you too." As soon as I said this, I felt Austin's whole body relax completely, making me chuckle.

"So, would you like to go out with me?" He asked, putting a strand of my hair behind my ear, the contact between his hand and my face sending shivers down my spine. (I'm sorry if the spooky scary skeleton song came to mind to ruin this. If it didn't, then I'm sorry if I ruined it. 0_0)

"Yes."

Crystals POV

Wow. This is actually working out great. Of course getting Austin this way wasn't what I had planned, but it could work. I could get Dez to do what I wanted in order to get Ally out of the way. Obviously I would make sure Dez doesn't hurt anyone, it was pretty evident that he is...mentally unstable. He's probably taking medication for it or something, but that isn't my problem. I could do with a partner to try and sabotage the relationship between Austin and Ally. I would also be making sure that they would both be safe, I mean, me in charge is better that a crazy maniac killer being in charge. Okay, maybe an exaggeration, but Dez was definitely going to kill me. It was strange more that it was scary. I mean Dez always seems like a happy person, completely unlike how he seemed last night.

Anyway, forget all that. I should take some sort of action to try and show Dez that I should lead this.

I was still in bed, looking at my ceiling, my phone was on my bedside table. I grabbed it and started dialling Dez's number. He picked up at the first ring. He was waiting.

"Crystal." He said, slightly out of breath.

"Have you been running?" I immediately ask.

"Yeah, I saw Austin and Ally leaving the house and I wanted to see what was happening. They're on a date I think." As soon as the words left his mouth and felt my stomach twist.

"Where are you?" I ask.

"Outside the movie theatre near Austins house."

"I'm on my way." I threw on a jacket and drove my car as quickly as the speed limit would allow. I mean, I look away for one second and they go from being 'just friends' to 'dating'? No. Not on my watch.

I parked outside the movie theatre and Dez immediately sat in the front passenger seat.

"They came out." He says as soon as he sits.

"Where?" I respond, looking around. I spot the two of them on the sidewalk talking casually. Austin wore a grey Tshirt with black, faded and torn jeans, paired with white sneakers and black shades hooked onto his top. God, he looked so good! I look over at Ally. Yeah, it was mediocre are the most. Her cut-out panel, pastel pink top was a bit outdated, and together with light blue, denim shorts and white converses it didn't look amazing. But whatever... Austin seemed to like it.

"What are they doing?" I ask Dez as the two of them start moving.

"I think they are going back to Austins car." He replies. "They drove here, meaning that they aren't just going to the movie theatre, otherwise they would have just walked."

"Where? Where are they going?" I demand, turning to Dez.

"I don't know! I don't know." He says, holding up his hands.

"We'll, find out. You're his best friend. Just sound like you're casually asking-" I stopped as Dez looked uncomfortable, so I instantly knew something was wrong. "What? What did you do?"

There was a pause before Dez replied.

"Austin may be angry at me for shouting at Ally."

"I'm sorry, what? Why the hell would you shout, at ALLY?" I say, "I mean, why? Obviously he-"

"I couldn't stand it anymore! She was tying to take Austin away from me and I couldn't take it!" Dez cut me off.

"We'll, unless you do something about it, Ally already has done that." I say, folding my arms. That should work to get his brain start ticking.

"I'll...call? To apologise to him." Dez says after a while. "And ask him what he is doing? Sound good?"

"I don't know, just do it!"

Dez nodded and pulled out his phone, he dialled in a number and a few seconds later, he was talking to Austin, Dez putting the conversation on loud speaker in order for me to hear.

"Hey, Austin. Wait- before you cut me off, I really feel bad for what I said to Ally. I haven't got her number so..if you could give it to me, then that would be great." Dez says to Austin.

"Well...she's here, if you want to say it now."

"Oh really! Yeah, okay had it over."

I looked over at Austins car and I could see him hand his phone over to ally, who looked confused. She took the phone and soon enough we could here her voice over the phone.

"Heeh-llo?"

"Hi ally, it's Dez."

"Oh. Hey Dez. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I wanted to apologise actually, for being rude yesterday."

They said their words before she handed the phone back to Austin.

"So what are you guys up to?" Dez asked casually.

"Uh..." Austin seemed reluctant to reply, clearly he was embarrassed.

"Austin..." I quickly switched off loudspeaker.

"Ask him is he's on a date and then what it's going to be. Act like you're giving him advice" I whisper, Dez nods and switches loudspeaker on again.

"Austin, are you on a date?" He asks, as if he didn't know.

"Yes." As he says this I notice him leave his car and stand at the curb.

"Dude, you should have told me! Where are you taking her?" Dez says, excitedly.

"Well, I took her to see a movie that she wanted to watch, and now we are going to a theme park, then we are going out to eat."

"Which theme park." Dez said this a bit too harshly so I nudged him to sound more happy.

"Universal."

"Okay, okay, that sounds like a good plan. Tell me how is goes afterwards."

They hung up and Dez wasn't too happy.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me." Fez said, staring at Austin through the windshield.

Normally I would have laughed. I mean, Austin was angry at Dez for being rude to ally, of course he wasn't going to tell Dez that he was going on a date. But, I needed to use this anger.

"Exactly. It's like he thinks Ally is more important that you, what kind of best friend is he? And Ally, she knew this would happen." I said, carefully watching Dez, noticing his anger rising up inside him.

Then everything went wrong. I wasn't ready for him to react as he did. Dez snapped his head to look at me. It was as if flames were burning inside his eyes, his cheeks had gone pink and he was huffing. He pushed me out of the way and stepped on the accelerator. Before I knew it we were hurling towards Austins car, with both Austin and Ally sitting inside.

******Dirtkid is like my favourite person right now. I can't believe you are still reading it. Thanks sooo much. Xxxxxxx Thanks to anyone reading it. You're appreciated. **


End file.
